User talk:Kassie775180
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:MyPony.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ishimura Elite (Talk) 00:34, February 23, 2012 Kassie, please be sure you know basic wiki rules. I don't know what you do on the other wikia, but ours doesn't respect improper grammar and categorization very much. One: Proper Capitalization When making a pony, all parts of their name must be capitalized. For example, it is not Glamour glitter, but Glamour Glitter. Two: Proper Image Use Please use the right images and templates when creating a pony. We use the Infobox Character template, and we do not use images uploaded by other users without permission. That is why I deleted one of your pages. Also be sure to not use images that are already on other pages. If you do not have an image handy, that's okay, but be sure to have at least a template. Three: Proper Grammar Like before, using correct capitalization as well as punctuation is key. If you are not sure if your page is right, then look around the wiki before creating it. As far as I have seen you sentences are just run ons with no needed capitals whatsoever. Let me gie you an example of what your pages are like through one of my characters. I am not offending you, but I am trying to let you see through my eyes. nutcracker was born in fillydelphia and was the son of carol and gift wrap as well as the brother of white out an black jack he really likes to watch parades and marching bands and his favorite color is orange he often helped applejack with the applebuck season but there was one time when he broke his hooves and he was unable to. Now, here it is with proper grammar. Nutcracker was born in Fillydelphia and was the son of Carol and Gift Wrap. He was also the brother of White Out and Black Jack. He really likes to watch parades and marching bands, and his favorite color is orange. He often helped Applejack with the Applebuck season, but there was one time when he broke his hooves and was unable to. See how much better it looks? Four: Reality Please be aware that the people of Equestria do not watch television shows such as Winx. If anything, they wath shows with actual ponies. It makes your page look a bit shoddy when you mention a show that is in real life without turning it into a ponified version. Examples CSI: Miami = CSI: Maneami Futurama = Hooforama Harry Potter = Harry Trotter Phineas and Ferb = Fillyas and Herb Please fix your current pages before making any new ones. I shall warn you again if you do so, then your fate is to be decided by Intrudgero98, our founder. If you need help, feel free to contact me, and I will do my best to assist. [[User:1LugiaLover|'I am a dwarf, and I'm digging a hole ']]''' Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole~''' 18:35, February 23, 2012 (UTC)